sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tridymite (Mind Player)
Tridymite is an Original Character owned by The Mind Player. It first appeared in the Role-Play "Kindergarten". Personality Tridymite is a shy and naive gem, as it was made on the Kindergarten Timeline's planet in the Sistema Pandora fairly recently in the timeline before KRP2 and was isolated from any gem interaction for many years. After being created, it was taken in to a small facility in the planet to rain and be taught about gem society, but upon seeing a gem kill various other in a live report, it ran away to the wild on the non-colonized areas of the planet, isolating from gems for a long time. This isolation, mainly due to the failure of gems in colonizing the planet due to its nature, and previous trauma, led to the gem to be extremely furious and paranoid upon seeing a Gem. It has a deep emotional connection to the creatures found on his native planet (called Ant-Lions by some), so much so, it has tried to sacrifice itself for them, risking its life in various occasions. This connection goes so far, that the creatures will obey its orders most, if not all, of the time. Its hatred to Gems makes it more susceptible to non-gem beings' influence, feeling attracted more to them, than to gems. Abilities Alike most gems, it is capable of shape-shifting, reforming, superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. The gem also holds various abilities of its own, including: Unique Abilities: * Intangibility: '''Tridymite is capable of altering his physical form and Gemstone to phase through walls, floors, ceilings, and even physical attacks. It is capable of phasing through a wall without phasing through the floor. Its only weakness is energy-based attacks, which can affect his intangible form and block his quantum tunneling, as both are tied to the energy he uses, with the first being a pure energy form, and the second requiring intense amount of energy to use. * '''Invisibility: Like its intangibility, it requires energy to use this ability, with energy being able to transform it back to the visible realm if used correctly. Through the use of intangibility, it can allow liquids and gases to go through it while in this form, allowing it to be immune to the use of gases or liquids to be detected. * Self-Illusion Duplication: Tridymite is capable of creation two "clones" of itself, false mirages that are immune to physical attacks, but can cause damage in return to its attacker. This "clones" work similarly to Solid Holograms, but mirage Tridymite in personality and attitude. They do not have a Gemstone. Its lack of interaction with gems has made it so further abilities are unknown. Trivia * it originated on the KRP Timeline, but was accidentally moved to, along with his Home Star System, to an unknown dimension due to meddling in the fabric of the multiverse by Red Beryl (Mind Player). * It is obviously inspired by all those stories, books and movies alike, about people being isolated from society and taught to live with non-human animals, i.e. Mowgli from The Jungle Book, or Tarzan from Tarzan (Book Series). Mineralogy * Tridymite is a high-temperature polymorph of silica and usually occurs as minute tabular white or colorless pseudo-hexagonal crystals, or scales, in cavities in felsic volcanic rocks.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/'Tridymite' ** Its chemical formula is SiO2. ** The high temperature form occurs most notably as vapour-deposited, platey crystals in vesicles in some volcanic rocks, also rarely as phenocrysts in some felsic volcanics, or as a contact metamorphic material in some hornfels. http://www.mindat.org/min-4015.html ** Tridymite was first described in 1868 and the type location is in Hidalgo, Mexico. ** The name is from the Greek tridymos for triplet as tridymite commonly occurs as twinned crystal ''trillings ''(compound crystals comprising three twinned crystal components). * Tridymite can occur in seven polytypes and the most common at standard atmospheric pressure are known as α and β; both commensurately and incommensurately modulated structure variants are known. ** Below 100°C the triclinic form, α-tridymite is stable; there are also orthorhombic, monoclinic and hexagonal polytypes stable at higher temperatures. ** The orthorhombic β-tridymite polytype is most stable at elevated temperatures (>870°C) and it converts to β-cristobalite above 1470°C. ** However, tridymite does not usually form directly from pure β-quartz, and it is usually stabilised by alkali metals. Otherwise β-quartz transitions directly to cristobalite at 1050°C without occurrence of the tridymite phase. ** Some polytypes of tridymite ( from Deer et al. 2004): |} *** In the above table, M, O, H, C, P, L and S stand for monoclinic, orthorhombic, hexagonal, centered, primitive, low (temperature) and superlattice. T indicates the temperature, at which the corresponding phase is relatively stable, though the interconversions between phases are complex and sample dependent, and all these forms can coexist at ambient conditions. Mineralogy handbooks often arbitrarily assign tridymite to the triclinic crystal system, yet use hexagonal Miller indices because of the hexagonal crystal shape. ** A low temperature form is commonly reported as a constituent of certain types of opal, intergrown with cristobalite (opal-CT), found in many environments including marine sedimentary rocks derived from biogenic opaline sediments, and low temperature cavity infillings, replacements, etc., including some precious opal (Sanders, 1975). *** Some wood opal is mostly tridymite (Mitchell & Tufts, 1973). **** However some workers note that opal is hydrous and lacks any long-range ordering, the opal structure just mimicking cristobalite and tridymite, so may not contain true tridymite (Smith, 1998). ** Large tridymite deposits have been detected on Mars, but the nature and origin are uncertain (Lakdawalla, 2015). References Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Mind Player